


Миссия невыполнима

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: tuully</p><p>Кроссовер с сериалом "Звездный крейсер Галактика" (2004).финал 1-го сезона в вольном пересказе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия невыполнима

_187-й день от падения Каприки.  
Космическое пространство, координаты засекречены  
Вайпер IZX-908, пилот лейтенант Майлз Форкосиган, позывной "Нейсмит"_

– ..Как слышите? Нейс..., ...ьте. Прием. Как слышите, Нейсмит? – прорвался через помехи голос связиста. 

Майлз встряхнулся. Не спать, Нейсмит, не спать! На том свете отоспимся! 

Война идет вот уже шестой месяц; конечно, сейчас, когда флот и пятьдесят тысяч выживших оторвались от сайлонов, стало полегче. Но все равно – вахты слишком длинные, отдыхать можно только урывками. А ресурсов и подкреплений нет, и не предвидится. "Пора заканчивать эту войну", – сказал адмирал Эйрел Адама. 

Майлз был согласен. Абсолютно, целиком и полностью. 

Он посмотрел направо – там, под крылом, поблескивала ядерная боеголовка. Если взорвать ее на борту сайлонского Корабля Воскрешения... 

"Это будет геноцид, – пытался вмешиваться советник по научным изысканиям, Георг Фортиц. – Вы собираетесь уничтожить целую расу! Остановитесь!" Впрочем, его поддерживал только Саймон Иллиан, бывший шеф безопасности Каприки, совершенно скомпрометировавший себя после атаки сайлонов. В его голове, шептались в столовой пилоты и техники, обнаружили сайлонский чип! 

Майлз сам не знал, поддерживал ли он идею избавиться от всех сайлонов разом или нет. Религия его матери шептала о бессмертии души, даже той, которая появилась на свет благодаря сложным информационным и генным технологиям. А требования насущного момента заключались в приказе, который Майлз собирался выполнить любой ценой. 

Но есть одна сторона, есть вторая – и истина. Истина заключалась в том, что вот уже которую неделю Майлзу снились странные сны. В них он был сайлоном и готовил... мятеж? политическое убийство? реформацию церкви? свадьбу лучшего друга?..

Может, его сны – всего лишь безумие?

Майлз встряхнулся еще раз. Работа всегда была для него лучшим лекарством. Правда, почему-то иногда в итоге он оказывался на гауптвахте, а разок даже попал в расстрельный список... но все ведь обошлось, правда?

Боеголовка смотрела на него из-под крыла вайпера и усмехалась. Еще не обошлось, сынок. Еще не вечер...

– Нейсмит, как слышите?

– Корабль Воскрешения в пределах видимости, – доложил Майлз. – Готов к выполнению миссии. Выключаю передатчик, ухожу в режим молчания. 

– Удачной охоты, Нейсмит...

Вайпер скользнул в посадочную шахту сайлонского корабля. 

Место для посадки Майлз выбрал наобум. Главное ведь – действовать быстро. " И не думать, не думать, что я тоже могу оказаться сайлоном!"

– Ты не сайлон, – ответил голос за спиной. 

Майлз заставил сердце биться ровнее и повернуться медленно, очень медленно. 

За его спиной стоял... он сам. Низенький, с едва заметным горбом, но хорошо развитой мускулатурой. Голова слишком большая для такого щуплого тела, лицо покрыто морщинами от многолетней привычки к боли. Темные короткие волосы, серые глаза. 

А рядом – еще один Майлз. И из темноты выходят еще, и еще, и еще...

Два десятка Майлзов окружили Майлза и заговорили. Их губы двигались синхронно:

– Ты не сайлон. Но твой геном был использован как основа, когда создавали нас. Мы искали совершенного воина, не признающего границ и пределов. Мы – это ты...Ты... ты... – эхом пронеслось по темной гулкой посадочной палубе. 

– Ты пришел, чтобы убить нас, – заговорили четверо подошедших ближе всего. – Но тебе не обязательно это делать. Оставайся с нами. Мы откроем тебе тайны нашей расы. Ты будешь одним из нас... нас... нас...

Майлз почувствовал, как у него слабеют руки. Откуда эти существа узнали его давнюю, его самую тайную мечту детства? Он, единственный ребенок, всегда мечтал о друге, нет, о брате, с которым мог бы разделить свои заботы и радости! Майлз выронил бластер и, спотыкаясь, пошёл навстречу братьям-сайлонам, распахнув объятья...

_Два часа спустя.  
Звездный крейсер Галактика, командный пункт_

– Сообщение от Нейсмита, – доложил связист. 

Адмирал Эйрел Адама взял распечатку, прочитал и ухмыльнулся. Президент Корделия Розлин нетерпеливо выгнула бровь, показывая, что готова к любым неожиданностям. 

– Нейсмит докладывает, что отложил взрыв на время. Как мы и предполагали, сайлоны действительно сняли с него копию, когда он ненадолго попал к ним в плен. Сейчас они обсуждают условия дальнейшего сотрудничества.

– Сэр! – второй связист подбежал, отдал честь и, еле сдерживая эмоции, протянул еще одну распечатку. – Сообщение от кораблей патрулирования! Сайлонский флот прекратил преследование гражданских кораблей и уходит! Сэр, их флот действительно уходит!

Они усмехнулись оба: Адама – жестко, как и полагается кадровому офицеру. Розлин – цинично, совершенно неожиданно для обычно мягкой женщины, да еще школьной учительницы. 

– Когда эти жестянки запросят пощады, – сказала мадам Президент, – не спешите соглашаться. Выдайте им полный заряд нейсмита... Пусть поймут, каково это – выживать рядом с гиперактивным маньяком-гением, которому тесно и скучно в маленьком коллективе!..


End file.
